


fun in the sun (white dwarf style)

by icarusinflight



Series: Sheith Summer Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, day one sky/sea, sheithpositivityweek, slip slop slap is important kiddos don't listen to Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/pseuds/icarusinflight
Summary: "Is it really a sea? We don't know what they call it here"Shiro ignores that tangent instead asking "Are you afraid Keith?"Shiro just wants to go swimming with Keith.





	fun in the sun (white dwarf style)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Sheith Summer Week, written for the prompt Sky/Sea  
> No beta readers we endure like women.

Allura just barely gets the words “The water is safe for humans” before Lance is already running towards the water, wooping and throwing off his shirt, before charging into the water.

Hunk yells at Lance before running after him.

Pidge takes a look at the water and Lance, before saying simply “Pass” and sitting down with their laptop, their spot at the exit of the castle gives them a good vantage point of where Lance and Hunk are already fooling around in the water.

Shiro starts walking towards the water himself, and is almost halfway there before he realises Keith isn’t walking with him to the water.

He turns back to see that the younger man is still standing at the ship doors.

 “Keith?” he calls “are you coming?”

The man in question makes no noise, but gives a shrug, and leans casually against the castle door.

The sea’s pull is nothing towards the pull he feels towards Keith, so he abandons his sea plans and walks back to Keith’s side, mirroring his position by leaning against the wall next to him.

“Do you not want to swim?” Shiro knows Keith is a good swimmer, used to swim for exercise and relaxation at the garrison. And during one of their many late night talking sessions, the cadet had revealed he used to do the school triathlons, had only given it up when the coach had wanted him to join the competitive team, something the orphanage couldn’t or wouldn’t pay for.

Keith just shrugs again. He used to be so much more open with Shiro. But that had been before Kerberos. And Shiro had worked for and earnt his trust. Now, despite Keith saying he didn’t hold it against him, it was sometimes like they were back at the beginning, with Keith closed off once more.

When Shiro has almost given up on getting any more information from Keith he speaks “I’m not fussed really”

Not that that gives him much more information.

“Keeeeeith” he’s whining. He knows he whining. He used to have dignity before Keith. No that’s not true. Even before Keith he didn’t really, he’d just been better at trying to hide how easy he is.

Not that his whining seems to have any affect on Keith.

He leans over to whisper in Keith’s ear, trying a different tactic “I want you to come swimming with me”

Keith smirks at him “You know we could go swimming in the pool inside” Keith turns to look at him, eyes pinning him with their gaze ”Alone”

A chill runs straight down his body to his groin and Shiro smothers a groan.

Fuck Keith. Fuck him and his ability to get Shiro riled up every time.

The smirk on Keith’s face says he knows exactly what he does to Shiro.

It’s tempting. Inside is alone and alone with Keith is something he always wants. Alone with Keith in the indoor pool holds a wealth of opportunities. There was a night before Kerberos when they snuck into the Garrison pool and went skinny dipping.

Keith has always tempted him.

Distracted him.

Which is what he was trying to do now

Swallowing, and willing his mind (and body) to stay on task, he asks his own question instead of answering “Why don’t you want to go in the sea Keith?”

“Is it really a sea? We don’t know what they call it here”

Shiro ignores that tangent, in favour of something he knows will get a response and says, in a very calm but firm tone “Are you afraid Keith?”

Keith’s head swings round to pin him with a glare, but Shiro doesn’t back down.

Keith finally tears his gaze away from Shiro to look back over the sea, or sea-like body of water. Lance is swimming out away from the shore, his arms making big arches as he backstrokes languidly.

“I’m not afraid of the water” Keith finally supplies.

Shiro already knew that though.

“Yes?”

Keith sighs, like having this conversation is the single most painful thing he can imagine having to deal with. It’s an exaggeration. Shiro has seen Keith with actual flesh wounds which he made less of a deal about.

“So, this planet is orbiting a white dwarf right, which burns brighter than our red dwarf” Keith pauses to look at Shiro, maybe to check that he’s following.

He’s following the words, but he isn’t sure of the meaning of them.

“Yes?” Shiro repeats, when Keith doesn’t continue on.

“Well, back on Earth, _our_ Earth, if we went to the beach, or the lake, or a picnic or anything like this, I would wear sunscreen. Bu we don’t have any.”

“You’re worried about _sunburn_?” Shiro smothers the laugh he wants to let out, and tries to keep the laughter out of his voice, but judging by the way Keith’s eyebrows narrow at him he’s not succeeding “Really Mr hothead Kogane?”

Keith shoves his shoulder, but there’s no force behind it.

“Sunburn leads to _cancer_ I’ll have you know Officer Shirogane”

This time he does nothing to smother his laughter, instead bringing himself to stand in front of Keith, face to face with his scowl.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that right? Who even knows if we can get sunburnt here?” he asks.

Keith huffs at him “We don’t know! That’s why I think it’s better to not take the risk!”

“Awww Keith” Shiro coos, and brings his arms around Keith’s back, wrapping his arms around Keith’s low back in an embrace “Sometimes you have to take risks”

Shiro drops quickly, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith’s torso as he does so, before hoisting Keith onto his shoulder.

It’s a move he’s done before, but Shiro’s stronger now than he was then, so it’s even easier than before.

Then he turns around and starts towards the water.

Keith slaps his back weakly, “You know I could get away right”

“Yes” Shiro responds, because Keith could. He could even do it with minimal pain inflicted to Shiro, which he would do for him “But you won’t because I want you to join me in the water. I’m asking you to join me in the water Keith”

Keith sighs as if Shiro is the worst. Which, fair, he might be.

“Fine. But if i get sunburnt you will hear about it”

Shiro laughs in response “You won’t get sunburnt”

When Shiro gets to the water he walks out until he’s thigh deep, and dumps Keith unceremoniously down into the water.

But Keith gets him back by jumping on him and knocking him back on his ass in the water, before sitting in his lap and kissing him, only breaking away when Lance wolf whistles at them.

Keith flips Lance off, before moving away, floating on his back in the shallow water and kicking lazily in Shiro’s direction “Your move Takashi” he calls when he’s put distance between him.

Shiro feels the grin on his face, before he moves, bracing his feet against the loose sand and launching himself in Keith’s direction, who only laughs before starting to kick with actual effort.

His move.

-

Keith gets sunburnt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life (please give me life)


End file.
